


Three-way Bubble

by fanficshiddles



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom David Tennant, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dominant/Submissive, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Pandemic - Freeform, Playing, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, hint at sex slave, hint of choking kink, lockdown - Freeform, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Imagine being an up-and-coming actress, but your first major film is disrupted mid-way through by the pandemic. There’s a huge outbreak in the city where you’re supposed to be filming so the city shuts down, including all filming. But to keep together as a bubble, the production company pays for a huge top floor apartment for you and your two co stars to share during the lockdown for a few weeks. So you wouldn’t be lonely, either.So you’re stuck in a bubble with none other than Tom Hiddleston and David Tennant.
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Three-way Bubble

I knew trying to film during a pandemic would be difficult. But when we were told we had to lockdown for a month, only allowed out once a day for exercise and to get essentials from the shop, I thought it was going to get a lot more difficult being on my own away from home.

Though when the production team told me I was going to be staying in an apartment with my two co-stars, I was met with a whirlwind of emotions. Whilst it was a good idea, as it meant filming could continue easier when we were allowed to start again. I wouldn’t be on my own, either. I just wasn’t so sure if I would be able to cope being in such a confined space with two certain men...

Two _gorgeous_ men that I was still trying to get used to being around on set as it was.

Tom Hiddleston and David Tennant.

They were both lovely guys and I knew I wouldn’t have any bother living with them for a few weeks.

It was more my womanly urges that I was worried about containing. I mean, come on. Women get horny too and need to masturbate, it’s not just guys. Being in their presence for so long was going to be a task and a half to keep my damn horny ass self from getting too worked up.

The first week went fine. As I expected, they were utter gentleman. They allowed me to have the biggest room with the en-suite, so they shared the main bathroom. The apartment was huge, it even had a jacuzzi out on the balcony that we made use of.

We got food deliveries straight to us, anything we needed we got. It was great. In the first delivery we had a bunch of alcohol ordered and got roaring drunk the second night. It was good fun and allowed us all to let loose together. Tom showed off his dance moves and even got me involved, though it was more just Tom flinging me around kind of dancing more than anything.

I had managed to escape from being dragged out on one of their morning jogs until now. I was getting a bit stir crazy being stuck inside. Though I had been out for a few walks. But I made the mistake of getting up early for something to eat and was caught in the kitchen by Tom who was waiting for David.

‘Joining us this time, darling?’ Tom asked with a grin as he walked over and kissed my cheek in greeting, like he did every morning, making me blush. I was sure that was why he did it, just to get me a little flustered. I think they both knew deep down that I had a little crush on them. That or their egos were so big they knew the effect they had on most women.

‘Ughh.’ I groaned. ‘Alright, but go slow?’

Tom’s grin grew larger. ‘If that’s what the lady wants.’ He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cereal bar before going back to my room to get dressed while I ate it. When I was ready, David was up too and they were both waiting for me at the door.

‘Alright, I’m ready to turn into a wheezing walrus.’ I said as I put my hands on my hips.

‘We will carry you back if you can’t make it.’ David teased, nudging me with his elbow. I shoved him back playfully and laughed as we all headed out.

They didn’t need to carry me back, not quite anyway. But my legs felt like they were going to fall off by the time we did return. They were both tall men, their legs were very long and it was not an easy task to keep up with them. While it was an easy jog for them, it was more of a sprint for me to keep up. I was _not_ a jogger nor a runner, this morning proved that.

As soon as we got inside, I collapsed face down on the sofa with a groan. I heard the guys chuckling. Tom ruffled my hair playfully as he walked past me to get changed, David went and got us both a drink of water from the kitchen.

When he came through, he placed his drink on the table and sat down on the edge of the sofa by me, he rubbed my back gently and I managed to turn around.

‘I am _never_ going jogging with you guys again. You and your damned long legs.’ I huffed as I scrambled to sit up straight as he passed me my drink.

‘We could always get a little cart and pull you along behind us tomorrow.’ He suggested.

I nudged him with my foot and scowled at him as I sipped the water, but I couldn’t help but smile. It was a good laugh with them both, we were all comfortable enough quite quickly with each other. Able to banter and bicker playfully. They were SO easy to get along with, which made it all so much easier. 

Tom emerged from his room in just his trunks, as he had the great idea of all of us going in the jacuzzi. Saying it would help my aching legs.

It was a good idea. But it was a battle and a half for me, seeing the two of them in _almost_ all their glory. It was simply mouth-watering.

Ten minutes later and managing not to stare, too much anyway, I was sinking into the hot water with Tom and David. And we all had a glass of wine, too. Because during lockdown, what was time anyway?

David nearly caused me to lose my wine into the water though when he reached under and grabbed my right foot, pulling it up onto his lap. I almost slipped under, but kept my hand held up high with the wine glass.

Tom nearly lost it with laughter as he threw his head back. ‘I like how you saved the wine.’

I coughed a little from the small bit of water I’d swallowed and I swiftly placed the wine on the table at the side for safety. I tried tugging my foot off David’s lap, but he was holding it rather firmly as he started massaging it.

‘What _are_ you doing?’ I asked, trying not to let my voice go too high with my slight nerves. As I was _very_ aware of what my foot was _so_ close to…

‘Giving you a foot massage, pet. I thought that would be obvious.’ He grinned cheekily.

‘What a good idea.’ Tom proceeded to place his wine down and then to my horror he was reaching under the water to grab my left foot and do the same as David.

‘Guys! What!’ I almost slipped right under the water again when Tom captured my other foot, but managed to get my ass back on the edge of the seat in time.

They both looked far too mischievous for my liking as they massaged me. Luckily, they were using a good amount of pressure, as they had found my weakness of being extremely ticklish the other day, though I still couldn’t stop myself from squirming a little. My face felt like it was on fire, I was starting to wish the water was cold.

But it didn’t take long at all before I let the pleasure wash over me. It felt so good, they knew exactly what they were doing with those large hands of theirs. My head fell backwards and I closed my eyes.

‘For someone who was so opposed to this at first, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself now.’ Tom said in a rather sinful tone. I could tell he was smirking without even looking.

When they both rubbed over certain areas, it just felt too good, I couldn’t help letting a moan escape. My eyes shot open when I realised the sound I had made, both of them were looking at me rather intently, but didn’t seem phased about it.

But I was.

‘Oh my god.’ I groaned in embarrassment and slipped under the water to hide.

They suddenly let go of my feet, but started pulling at my legs and dragging me towards them from under the water. I struggled to get away from them… Well, I _wanted_ to try and get away… Ok, I totally didn’t. But I pretended to try and put up a small fight.

When they pulled me out from the water, I found myself being placed firmly on Tom’s lap, of all places to end up. He smoothed my wet hair back from my face as I put my hands on his chest, again, _pretending_ to try and get some distance.

‘Keep wriggling like that and you are going to get me into a _very difficult_ predicament, darling.’ He purred into my ear, his voice making me shiver as he slid his arm around me.

So I froze, as I could indeed feel his _predicament_ under my ass becoming more and more evident.

‘That little sound you made there…’ David started, tapping his lower lip in thought. ‘I am sure I’ve heard that delightful sound before. Haven’t you, Tom?’ He asked, glancing at Tom. His hand then landed on my knee and he stroked small circles over my skin.

My heart was hammering against my chest, I was sure they could hear it too.

‘Oh yes, I most definitely have.’ Tom nodded as he looked at me. ‘I do believe it was last night after you went to bed early.’

My eyes widened in utter dread as I suddenly knew exactly where this was going. I had been uncontrollably horny last night so had went to bed early to sort myself out. Tom and David lounging around with their shirts open because of the heat had NOT helped one single bit.

‘Mmm, yes it was. The walls here are not overly thick, are they?’ David grinned wickedly.

‘Oh Jesus Christ.’ I muttered as I hid my face in my hands. I knew I was caught, so there was no point trying to be bashful or hide anymore. ‘Alright, alright.’ I threw my hands in the air. ‘I’m sure I’m not the first to give myself some release this week, but it’s your fault, _both_ of you, for looking so damn hot and strutting around with your shirts undone all day. Us women can get just as horny as you men can.’

Tom and David laughed.

‘Well in that case.’ David’s hand slid up my thigh, dangerously high but I wasn’t about to complain. ‘If we are all horny and stuck cooped up together... We need to help one another out, obviously.’

‘R… really?’ I gasped, suddenly not feeling quite as confident now that my fantasy was quite literally about to become reality.

‘Oh yes.’ Tom hummed, sliding his hand up my body to the side of my breast, making me breathe in sharply. ‘We could have so much fun, the three of us.’ He buried his nose into my hair. ‘If you want to, that is.’

This was my get out chance… He was giving me the option to back out.

PFFT. _As if_ I would say no to being ravished by these two gorgeous hunks.

I responded by wrapping my arms around Tom’s neck and kissing him, he was surprised for a moment but quickly recovered and started moving his lips against mine. His tongue was quick to delve into my mouth, making me squirm on his lap excitedly.

‘I want in on this.’ David growled and slid his hand into my hair, at the back of my head. He tugged slightly and turned my face away from Tom, so he could have a turn.

Tom didn’t let me move off his lap though when I put my arms around David’s neck and leaned over to him while we kissed. Tom started nipping at my shoulder, working his way up to my neck and making me moan into David’s mouth.

‘I think this needs to go.’ Tom mumbled as he pulled the tie from the back of my bikini bra, letting it fall into the water.

Both of them started palming at my breasts, making me whimper and moan. Especially when they focused in on my nipples, rubbing their thumbs over them. They were hard peaks within seconds under their teasing.

I started moving a little on Tom’s lap, grinding down against him. And I reached down to David’s lap and started palming him through his trunks, feeling him harden. Oh god, I was beyond excited.

But I quickly learned that both Tom and David were into teasing and taking their time, which I should’ve guessed, really.

After some heavy petting and lots more kissing and grinding, getting a shot on David’s lap too, we decided to take it inside. We went to my room as it had the largest bed. None of us cared that we were still wet from the jacuzzi, it didn’t matter anyway as my bikini bottoms and their trunks were quickly removed as we all tumbled onto the bed.

I couldn’t stop giggling as their large and capable hands were all over me, tickling me and stroking me with firmer touches too.

‘Pleaseeeee can we get to the good bit!’ I pleaded.

‘Oh no, pet.’ David said as he pinned me down and held my hands up above me, he started to kiss his way down my body. ‘We are taking our time with you.’

Tom moved up next to my head and took over holding my hands down while David continued his journey South.

‘We have all the time in the world, after all.’ Tom purred, leaning down to kiss me from above. Then he held both my hands in one of his, so he could tease my nipples again.

David moved down between my legs and he threw my thighs over his shoulders, spreading me wide open for him. He made great use of that as he delved his mouth onto me, his tongue working wonders over my clit and through my folds.

My brain was completely gone. I was cumming already and didn’t even care at how quick it was, neither did David as his face was covered in my juices. But he just kept going, focusing on my clit mainly.

I looked up at Tom and whimpered. ‘Let… let me suck you… please.’

Tom stroked my hair and smiled. ‘I do love to hear you beg. And since you asked so nicely, it would be a shame not to let you.’ He chuckled and got into a better position, kneeling right by my head. He turned my face to the side, towards him, and lined his cock up with my lips.

I opened my mouth and he moved forward, letting his cock rest on my tongue. I got to work and started sucking him, lavishing my tongue all around him and hollowing my cheeks. His grip on my hands tightened and he threw his head back with a moan, such an erotic sound that I was excited to hear more of.

It was a bit difficult concentrating on Tom’s pleasure while David was still causing chaos between my thighs, growling like a mad man starved. And when he added his fingers to the mix, I was almost an utter goner.

Tom knew I was struggling to focus, so he had David back off for a moment. After calming down enough, I was able to concentrate on Tom’s cock. He released my hands and I rolled over onto my hands and knees, so I could get a better momentum going.

David moved up next to him and stroked himself while he watched. I reached over with one hand and batted his hand away, taking over for him. I made sure to give him attention with my mouth too, going back and fore from them both. I couldn’t get enough of them.

When I made Tom cum first, he moved behind me and started to distract me while I paid attention to David, swirling my tongue around him and stroking his balls. That caused him to slide his hand into my hair and grip on tightly.

Tom’s hand roamed right down my spine, down my bum and under. His long fingers delved through me and he cooed at how wet I was before sliding two fingers into me, his thumb rubbing my clit as he explored within me.

‘Ohhh, darling. So wet for us, you are going to be such fun.’ He growled as I moaned over David’s cock, making him cum in my mouth too.

After fingering me to another orgasm, I was laid down on my side, facing David. He cupped my face and kissed me, I could still taste myself on his tongue. He took hold of my thigh and lifted it up over him, his cock pressed against my cunt.

He reached down and took hold of himself, guiding his tip against my entrance. With a slow but deliberate thrust forward, he slid right into me. I cried out in pure pleasure at finally feeling full, his cock hitting every delicious spot within me and spreading me so wide.

David cradled me tightly against him as he started rocking into me, deep thrusts, keeping him deeply lodged within me as Tom moved in behind me.

‘Have you ever had it up the ass before, darling?’ Tom asked as he smoothed my hair out of the way and sucked on my neck.

It took me a second to answer because I was so wrapped up in the pleasure from David thrusting into me. ‘No… But please do!’ I whined.

Tom chuckled and kissed my neck again, I felt him slide his hand down my back. ‘You’re remarkable.’ He whispered against me.

I was a bit confused when Tom got off the bed and disappeared out the room. But David had me distracted quickly enough. His pubic hair was wiry and rough against my clit, giving me wonderful pleasure.

I jumped slightly when I felt Tom’s hand on my hip, I hadn’t noticed him coming back in. But I heard a small click from a tube of lube as he squeezed some onto his fingers.

‘You’re prepared.’ I managed to say as I glanced over my shoulder at him. He winked at me and then got down to business.

David distracted me again by cupping my chin and kissing me while he slowed his movements right down, just thrusting very slightly, keeping me in a pleasurable heaven.

Tom spread my ass cheeks apart and slowly worked one finger into me. I was surprised myself with how easy it was and how much I actually liked the feeling of something up there… Two fingers felt good, too.

But then when Tom moved right in behind me, covering his cock with probably more lube than necessary, and the tip of his cock started to push against me I panicked a little. Would he be able to fit that monstrosity in that hole?

‘Shhh, relax, darling. You can take me.’ He soothed, getting an arm around my middle, even if it was a bit of a squeeze from having David flush against my front.

David stopped moving completely and focused on kissing me while Tom pushed into my ass and filled me up. I couldn’t stop trembling in pleasure and whimpering, being filled by both men was an incredible feeling. I had never felt so full before, just the thought of it was mind blowing enough.

But if I thought that was good, it only got better when they both started to move, slowly. Both of them were moaning in my ear while they enjoyed the pleasure, too. But they were gentle with me, for my first time of double penetration.

It hit a new height when Tom wrapped a hand around my neck, gently squeezing as if letting me know that I was far from in charge, but still just testing the waters at the same time to see if I would like it or not. That was the last straw and I had the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced. 

My orgasm was a trigger for Tom and David too as my body clamped down around them. They both thrust into me one last time, then exploded within me, making me feel even fuller.

I was utterly exhausted after, so were the men. We lay on the bed together, limbs all over one another. But they still found the energy to fondle my body softly and kiss me, I loved feeling their beards scratching against me, making my skin tingle.

‘Holy shit… I think you’ve both _really_ killed me now. Not just my legs, my whole body.’ I panted.

They both laughed, Tom then reached over to turn the radio on my bedside table on. Hoping for some calming music while we all recovered.

But there was a news bulletin, there was an update from the city’s leader. It was said the city was to remain in the tight lockdown for at least another three weeks. As the virus was still spreading fast.

‘Well… It seems we have to remain cooped up together for a lot longer.’ David growled, leaning up on his elbow as he started playing with my nipples, sending little sparks of pleasure straight down to my clit.

‘Mmm, I could think of worse ways to spend lockdown.’ Tom said as he also leaned up at the other side of me.

I looked between them both and bit my lip. ‘If I need to be your sex slave for the duration, it sounds like a hard task… but, well… someone has to do it I guess.’ I shrugged with a big smile.

We all started laughing and I was then swiftly pounced on by the two men.


End file.
